One Night
by Lunarose8
Summary: This happens the night before Squall and the gang get to Lunatic Pandora.Prolly the first everFR story you'll read.


__

Ok here is your warning before any of y'all read this, this is a **lemon** and is my first but not my last! I came up with it while playing FF8 and at first it freaked me out, cause I don't like any of the characters I am using, but it sounded kinky....so I figured what the hell! **If you don't like this kind of thing then don't read it!!! **Simple enough to follow, but I wonder how many people will actually pay attention...¬_¬ For those of you who haven't ran away screaming by now....*crickets chirp* -____- Well crickets rather I hope you enjoy this fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her lips felt like fire on his skin, making him moan loudly as she kissed her way down to his sweat-covered nipples. A small smirk formed on her lips as she rubbed one with the tip of her thumb, relishing in his moans of pleasure before she took the other in her mouth, suckling it greedily. He cried out as her teeth nipped softly at his nipple, "Silence.." She whispered to him in a hiss as she pulled away from his chest to meet his gaze that could see was filled with lust that was meant only for her eyes to see.

Their lips met again in a passionate dance of the tongues as he flipped her over onto her back, so he was on top. His hands ran down her satin smooth skin in gentle caresses before they found the small mounds on her chest, pinching her nipples with both of his hands causing her to cry out in pleasure and in pain underneath him. His lips curved up into a rather large smile almost on the verge of being a grin, earning a playful glare from her as her hands ran down his chest to grasp his hard member in her hands. A low groan escaped from his half-parted lips as her small fingers caressed him, causing him to rock his hips against her hand. She grinned mischievously at his reaction to her touch, her fingers picking up the pace of their caressing. A low growl came from deep within his throat before he reached down and grasped her hand firmly, pulling it up and placing a tender kiss on the palm.

His lips crashed down onto hers, their tongues battling for dominance as he grasped her hips tightly before thrusting himself roughly inside of her. Her nails bit the skin of his back as her head fell back, a low moan escaping from her lips. He moaned her name as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, his moans growing louder each time he thrust harder into her warm core. Their hips crashed against each other in fierce thrusts, both lovers holding the other firmly as if they would disappear is one so much as dared to let the other go.

Her silver hair stuck her face, her sweat holding it in place like glue as she arched her back up against his chest, biting her lip gently to muffle her loud moan as her climax struck her. He groaned softly, his lips capturing hers in an attempt to muffle his own loud moan of his own climax, spilling his seed into her heated core with a low groan against her lips. She pulled away just a few inches from his lips, their breath coming out in thick and heavy pants as each of them tried to catch their breath. Her lips curved into a small smile as she gazed up into his dark brown eyes, showing such care and gentleness only his in presence and no one else's, even if she never acted like she capable of such tenderness in front of others, he was the only one that earned the right in her book for her to be kind to.

He let a rather large yawn as he pulled out of her and flopped down onto the bed beside her, pulling her to him in a gentle and quick motion, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She curled up against his, her eyelids drooping ever so slightly as sleep threatened to claim her worn out body. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he rested his chin atop her silver crown, whispering softly to her, "Aishiteru, Fujin." At this the smile on her face grew bigger as her eyes closed, hiding her blue eyes from the world until she woke up again to be forced to fight Squall and his friends to protect her friend Seifer as long as she and her lover could. Shaking her head gently to erase such thoughts from her mind at the moment and focus only on the one who held her protectively in his arms, she whispered to him," Aishiteru, Raijin."

A smile graced each of the lovers faces as they fell into blissful slumber, savoring the precious moment between them for as long as they could. Their final battle with their old garden classmates would await them when they awoke from their peaceful slumber, knowing it would be a long time--if ever that they would share a moment like this again.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Owari)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh bleh! I feel all icky right now after typing that! X__________x I loath both of those characters, but I can make you think that I don't. Hehehehe. Any who tell me what you think of it. Like it hate it? TELL ME!!!!!!!!

Ja ne until next time minna!

Senshi of Death


End file.
